The invention relates to monitoring the use of licenses and to evaluation and control of licenses.
Programs for electronic data processing installations or computer systems are normally licensed according to the number of users using the programs. A computer system requires as many program licenses as there are users using the program. This is referred to as user-related licensing which can be very cost-intensive. However, one or more of the cost-generating licenses often remains unused, since it is not always the case that all the users who wanted to or were supposed to use the program and who were therefore taken into account when purchasing the program license actually use the program.
One solution for better utilization of program licenses involves setting up “license pools”. Particularly in larger computer systems, in particular in large computer networks, these are useful for limiting the number of program licenses required and hence for reducing costs. A license pool manages all available licenses such that, for example when a user calls a program, an administrator is asked for a free license in the pool. If a free license is available, it is assigned to the requesting user and is blocked for further use by third parties. However, such license pools, particularly the programs for managing the pools, are very complex in terms of the computer resources required and the maintenance involved. They are therefore generally suitable only for very expensive program licenses which need to be used to the full in the best way, and/or in large computer networks in relatively large companies in which there are sufficient computer resources available. In smaller computer systems, for example in the Small Office Home Office sector (SOHO sector), and for relatively simple programs, such as office packages, relatively small databases, graphics programs or the like, the complexity involved in this regard is generally too great.
A simpler solution is the automatic production of license statistics and periodic evaluation thereof by a system administrator. Such a license statistic can show, by way of example, which user uses his assigned licenses for various programs how often and for how long. The license statistic needs to be evaluated manually, however, which requires a relatively high level of work input. The evaluation can then be used to plan the redistribution, repurchasing and/or return of program licenses. The level of work input associated with this is also high, which means that this solution is also cost-intensive and is therefore of little suitability for smaller companies, in particular.
In addition, the known solutions are known only for managing licenses in computer systems. By contrast, solutions which allow simultaneous management of licenses in computer and communication systems are not known.